Love is in the Air
by Alwaysanalyzing
Summary: Bradin accidently meets a mysterious girl one day at the beach. Find out what will happen.
1. Making Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Summerland characters or locations.

* * *

Chapter 1: Making Plans

Knowing that he is not allowed to surf until Erica gets there Bradin is laying on the beach waiting. Bradin wearing his wetsuit has his eyes closed when suddenly he feels someone trip over him. He opens his eyes to see a beautiful girl with gorgeous blonde hair lying on the sand where she had fallen. Bradin hurriedly gets up and helps her up.  
  
"Are you okay?" Bradin looks to the girl with concern.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine. Thanks for helping me up. I'm so sorry about that I should have watched where I was going," the mysterious girl said.  
  
"No, it's fine. My name's Bradin." He can't help but notice her gorgeous green eyes.  
  
"Hi Bradin, I just moved here and I'm just not used to everything yet,"  
  
"I moved here not too long ago from Kansas. Where are you from?" Bradin asked curiously.  
  
"Actually you probably have never even heard of it the state's so small."  
  
"Rhode Island?"  
  
"No, actually Delaware, it's also on the east coast."  
  
"Yea, I've heard of it."  
  
"The last person I told where I was from asked if that was in Ohio" she stated with a giggle.  
  
"Well we're not exactly known for our brains here in Playa Linda," Bradin stated.  
  
"Oh really that's shocking I thought this was a place full of geniuses." He was entranced by her eyes with so much depth and was fond of her sarcasm. A few people were handing out flyers and she grabbed one.  
  
"Did you know there's a concert at the beach tonight?" She noticed he was staring at her.  
  
"No, I didn't but it sounds like fun. I'm sorry... what's your name?"  
  
"I guess you'll just have to come with me to the concert tonight to find out."  
  
"Ok, well we should get together somewhere before we go. How about we meet at my place?" Bradin hoped with all his might that she'd say yes. He knew he would get major props from Johnny and Jay if she came.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea." So Bradin gave her directions to the beach house. Just as she was leaving Erica walked up.  
  
"Hey Kansas,"  
  
"Hi Erica," Bradin watched the girl as she left.  
  
"So who's the girl?"  
  
"I don't know her name"  
  
"Well it sounded like you were giving directions to your house and you're telling me you don't even know her name. You're more messed up then I thought Kansas. Jay will be so proud." Erica smiled.  
  
"And to think I wouldn't have met her if you hadn't been late,"  
  
"Well at least my lateness is good for something,"  
  
"Come on lets surf!" Bradin said as he grabbed his board and headed toward the water.

* * *

A/N This is my first fan fic so I hope you like it. Please review if you want to find out who this mystery girl is. Thanks for reading.


	2. On the Way

Disclaimer: I do not own the Summerland characters or locations.

Chapter 2: On the Way

Bradin was finishing getting ready to go to the concert when he heard the door bell ring. He goes downstairs to answer the door everyone is staring at him.

"Hi, everyone this is..."

"Carissa," she finished. He finally knew her name and what a beautiful one.

"Hello," Ava, Johnny, Jay, Susannah, and Nikki said. When Carissa's back was turned Johnny and Jay both gave Bradin thumbs up signs.

"Carissa, this is my Aunt Ava, Johnny, Jay, Susannah, my little sister Nikki, and my little brother Derrick is being quiet over there," he says as he points to each one.

"Nice to meet you all. Are you ready to go Bradin," she replied a little nervous with so many people watching her.

"Yep, let's go. Bye everyone." Bradin states as he is about to leave.

"Be back before 10 Bradin."

"Midnight,"

"11," Ava bargains.

"Fine 11. See ya." It was already 7 o' clock. "I'm sorry about that."

"Do you all live in that house?" she asked curiously.

"yep," Bradin responds. "Do you want some ice cream?" Bradin asks as they pass an ice cream cart.

"Sure. I'll have cookies n' cream."

"I'll have the peanut butter swirl." Bradin replies. As they walk along eating their ice cream Bradin pipes up, "you look beautiful." And she did. She was wearing a jean skirt with a tight purple butterfly tank top.

"Thanks," she smiles not really believing him.

"It's the truth. Let's play a game."

"Ok, what game?"

"Would you rather? I'll ask you a question of would you rather do this or that and you choose. Then you ask me a question. So would you rather be a singer or actor?"

"I love music so singer. Your turn, would you rather dye your hair brown or get a Mohawk?"

"I'd dye my hair."

"I figured."

"Ok would you rather get a tattoo or pierce your tongue."

"I'd get a tiny tattoo of a butterfly on my ankle. I would never get my tongue pierced maybe my belly button but not my tongue."

"Oh you disappoint me."

"Would you rather go to this concert or go back to my place?"

"We... we should uh... umm."

"Bradin?" Carissa looks at him and he's biting his lip. "Come on, follow me."

A/N: Sorry it's kinda short. So is she going back to her place? Will they go to the concert? Also for any Jesse McCartney fans I added in the peanut butter ice cream since we all know he loves peanut butter. Please review and say what you think should happen. Thanks.


	3. Detour

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Summerland characters or locations.

* * *

Chapter 3: Detour

Carissa takes his hand in hers.

"Where are we going?" Bradin asked.

"You'll have to wait and see," Carissa stated.

"Are we going back to your place?"

"No, and that's the only hint you're getting." Carissa replied.

"Then why did you ask me if I would rather go to the concert or go back to your place?"

"We were playing would you rather," Carissa said with a smile knowing it was killing him not to know where they were going.

"True, ok my turn would you rather," Bradin starts when Carissa interrupts.

"No actually it's still my turn you never answered my question."

"Well if I say your place then you'll think I'm a pervert and if I say the concert then I would be lying."

Carissa laughed. "We haven't known each other for even 24 hours and you already think you know what I'm thinking."

"No I don't know what you are thinking because if I did then I would know where you are taking me. I have absolutely no clue where we're going."

"It wouldn't be any fun if you knew. Besides were almost there."

"Well would you rather tell me where we're going or" Bradin started when Carissa kisses him. She sits down and nestles her feet into the sand. Bradin's eyes widen shocked. Bradin sits down next to her.

"I'm sorry…" Carissa started.

"Why are you sorry? Are you sorry that you kissed me? Am I bad kisser cause I really wasn't expecting it or are you sorry…" Bradin rambled. She kisses him again.

"Had to shut you up somehow," she smiled. "I said I was sorry because I thought you didn't want to be kissed."

"We haven't known each other for even 24 hours and you already think you know what I'm thinking." Bradin mimicked remembering what she had said earlier. Carissa laughed. Bradin stands up and holds out his hand for her to get up. "Come on its already eight and the concert starts at nine and you still have to lead me to wherever it is that we are going."

"This is the place," Carissa replied. Bradin looked clueless and he was still holding out his hand "It's about where I tripped over you and look you're trying to help me up again," she joked. She holds his hand and stands up. He pushes a piece of her hair behind her ear and kisses her.

* * *

A/N Thanks for the reviews.Keep them coming. Sorry it's been so long since I updated. The first season of Summerland will start repeating on January 16.Second season begins on February 28. 


End file.
